


The Same Heart

by InsatiableSquire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Nonbinary Frisk, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsatiableSquire/pseuds/InsatiableSquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk survived the fall only because of Chara's own soul. In other words, Chara's soul fixed Frisk's and so both souls are combined. Chara hangs around Frisk as a semi transparent ghost-thing. Chara isn't evil, only a bit messed up from being dead for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Undertale Secret Santa and it was a gift for are-you-a-star.tumblr.com  
> Also Chara is male only because it is rather confusing when I write both Chara and Frisk nonbinary. My other fic is an example of that. I think I'm just gonna make it a oneshot because I don't feel motivated enough to even keep one story going let alone two. Anyway, my tumblr is insatiablesquire so if you want, you can follow me.

The rough terrain of the mountain caused various bruises and scratches to appear on Frisk's skin. Each rock, pebble, and stick made Frisk falter as their exhaustion got the better of them. Frisk stumbled over their own feet even when they used their stick as a staff. Their flimsy bandages slowly peeling off, worn shoes giving them blisters, and the staff piercing Frisk's fingers with splinters. The legend did say no one ever came back from the mountain and now Frisk could see why. Frisk finally made it to the top with sheer determination and was about to take another step forward when, out of nowhere, they tripped over a rather huge root. 

Everything blurred together as Frisk fell down the hole at the top of the mountain. They were too shocked and tired to flail, all they could do was close their eyes and wait for impact. Frisk crumpled when they hit the ground, the flowers only slightly cushioning the fall. All that escaped from their lips was a whimper as the pain spread through their body. Even with their vast amounts of determination, all Frisk could do was slip into the comforting darkness that slowly engulfed his vision. Before they could fully escape the pain they noticed a distant figure that seemed to be moving towards Frisk at an alarming speed. 

Frisk's eyes shot open as they clutched their chest, where their heart seemed to beat like mad. With deep breaths, Frisk finally was able to observe their surroundings, even though their heart continued to, figuratively, jump out of their chest. Golden flowers were crushed under their body and darkness engulfed the area except for the light shining out of the gaping hole, they fell into. Nothing made a sound except Frisk's heart that continued to painfully pump deter- blood. Frisk looked down upon their ripped sweater and was surprised to see a glowing red heart on their chest which seemed to beat. It seemed to shy away whenever Frisk tried to poke at it, it seemed as though their heart had a slight crack. Nevertheless, the heart kept beating at a vigorous pace even when Frisk tried covering it with their hands.

With a sigh, Frisk finally stood up with the help of their stick, that was surprisingly not broken. Their legs shook under them, but they had to continue, they had to finish their journey. After limping for a while they found a single golden flower. This one, however, had a face and a welcoming smile when it noticed them. 

“Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!” Flowey grinned before continuing, “I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

The red beating heart suddenly flew off their chest, it floated off the ground, only a few feet in front of Frisk. “See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!” Flowey continued to spiel the rest of his explanation before winking. White pellets flew around the flower and they seemed to share LOVE as the flower said. However, as the pellets came closer to their ever glowing heart, Frisk heard a whisper. 'Move, don't trust the flower.'

Last second, Frisk raised their hand and jerked their heart out of the way. Flowey's previous grin turned into a scowl, and became steadily worse as Frisk continued to dodge the flower's bullets. Flowey snorted at the kid's attempts at making him suffer, and surrounded the heart with his pellets. With a manic laugh, Flowey enclosed the suspended heart with the pellets. Frisk couldn't move their heart anywhere with the deadly pellets surrounding it, they started to panic as they felt their soul beat fiercely and defiantly even as the pellets grazed it. 

“Die,” was all the flower said before suddenly the white pellets disappeared as if they were never there. With confusion, Flowey and Frisk looked at each other before a large flame barreled into the flower and knocked it away. A friendly, goat woman appeared in the flower's place before worriedly placing a hand on Frisk's cheek. The close call with death caused Frisk to flinch away from her touch and her kind words. Before the voice once again gave its input, 'Mother, always gives chocolate.' With a hesitant look, Frisk decided to follow the woman, believing the voice was trying to communicate the woman's harmless personality. 

The woman, Toriel which was soon discovered to be her name, lead Frisk through the ruins. Explaining the danger of puzzles and the value of mercy. Engaging with a dummy caused the voice to make another appearance, 'She was always so naïve, destroy the dummy.' Frisk clutched their stick and looked between the dummy and Toriel. The voice seemed to be right so far, but what was the harm in humoring the older woman. So with a smile, Frisk spared the dusty looking dummy, Toriel appeared pleased as she congratulated Frisk. The tedious journey continued as Toriel continued to be overprotective, but it made Frisk swell with happiness since no one had ever shown such care to them before. 

Teaching them independence, and eventually leaving them, Toriel departed with a soft kiss to Frisk's head. Again, they were alone with their beating heart and the new found voice in their head. 

'Y'know it's kill or be killed, the moronic flower was right about that. She won't be there with you forever. You can scream, but nobody will come; before coming here it was the same, wasn't it?'

With a grimace, Frisk decided that maybe the voice wasn't all that good after all. Then, they stepped through the passage to the next room, not regarding Toriel's warning. The next thing they saw was leaves, normal leaves. The sight of the pile filled them with determination as they played around in the pile. Eventually, they tired and continued on their journey by meeting a frog who explained how monsters would stop fighting if they were spared. Frisk nodded along with the advice until they noticed a bowl of candy inside another room. They approached it, completely forgetting the frog who they just spoke with. 

The bowl of candy seemed to glisten and it blinded Frisk enough to not notice the sign. When they did, however, the sign pleaded that they took only one. This prompted Frisk to do just that with a tired smile. The voice was not content at all with this decision and broke it's prolonged silence. 'Why don't you take more? No one would know, it's not like anyone else will take it. Think about how much candy you could have!~'

Frisk frowned, but couldn't argue with the logic the voice presented. They mulled it over before grabbing handfuls of the candy. Feeling worse about each piece of candy taken and feeling guilty by taken advantage of a person's kindness. However, this was short lived as the bowl tipped over and caused Frisk to jump. With another guilty look, Frisk finally scurried off to continue and forget their candy transgressions.

Various enemies and puzzles appeared, but Frisk spared and completed both with ease. The voice was hardly piping up, but it did occasionally mutter whenever a monster was spared. After they dealt with pie-related questions and sassy rocks. They were exhausted and sore all over when they found a ghost pretending to sleep on a pile of leaves. The audible sound of z's was heard from the ghosts before it squinted an eye open to see if Frisk left. Unable to get around the ghost, Frisk decided to forcibly move the ghost somewhere else.

These actions of course resulted into a fight between a ghost whose name was Napstablook. With every encouragement Frisk gave, Napstablook cried tears of happiness and created a top hat out of his tears. When the fight was finally over, Frisk earned a new friend, other than Toriel. Napstablook disappeared from sight, but just before he completely faded he had a few words to share. 

“I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around... but today I met sombody nice...” Napstablook rejoiced with a meek smile. Then he apologized for his rambling and went on his way as a specter. 

Frisk hummed with happiness and skipped along finding a spider bake sale. After buying a Spider Donut, they met more frogs who congratulated their mercy. However, the journey was longer than previously thought as Frisk came upon more puzzles, fights, and old items that were lost; a toy knife and a dusty ribbon, that Frisk immediately put on. 'How cute.' teased the voice that had taken permanent residence in Frisk's head. With a huff, Frisk put away the newly found toy knife and adjusted the ribbon in their hair. 

The voice grunted from the lack of response and continued to remain quiet. Frisk went back to the crossroads from before and went down the other path. Frisk immediately looked at the dead-looking tree that had leaves all around it. Their phone rang, but the ringtone seemed to be echoed and when they looked over to the right, they noticed Toriel with a phone to her ear. She immediately noticed Frisk, and ran over to them. 

“How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? There, there, I will heal you,” Toriel said as she quickly mended any cuts Frisk had gained, she continued, “I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to surprise you like this.” Frisk tilted their head at the word surprise and seemed excited. “Err... Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!” She exclaimed before moving around the tree. 

Frisk followed her before arriving at a quaint, little house. The tidy house enveloped Frisk with determination and they continued into the house, Toriel had just entered. The house had simple décor, but it still radiated warmth and love.

“Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here.” Toriel rambled on, even as Frisk's smile disappeared, “So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you.” She finished as she led Frisk down a hallway. Frisk slowly followed with a stony expression.

“Here it is.” Toriel stated as she grasped Frisk's hand, “A room for your own. I hope you like it!” She excitedly said as she rubbed their head. Frisk almost broke the nice atmosphere, but a burning smell invaded their noses. “Is something burning...? Um, make yourself at home!” Toriel rushed off after talking. Frisk looked upon the door with a grimace and clutched their fists in an attempt to calm down.

They opened the door after a few minutes and discovered an adorable room with toys and various shoes. None of that interested Frisk, as they continued to explore the room. Finally ending their short quest in finding Toriel, they realized how exhausted they really were and turned off the lamp. However, the voice surprised them as it sounded louder in their head. 

'What's wrong with you! You should be ecstatic that she is giving you a home. She even made Butts pie!' A lengthy pause came as Frisk looked down at themselves with a saddened look. 'Oh no, you want to go back to the surface. You would go back to those humans, they are the real demons here. Why the hell would you go back to them! Come on, we could both have a good life here, with her.' Frisk examined their battered hands and they felt determination. They knew that they had to go back, they couldn't stay. Their quest wasn't done and they wouldn't be tempted with kind offers. They knew they had to do something, they had to continue for their destiny. 

The voice remained silent as if knowing Frisk made up their mind. However, Frisk felt some discomfort from their heart. It seemed heavier than usual and it seemed to dim slightly, either way it meant Frisk could sleep without any light. They approached the bed and face planted into the pillow with a long sigh. Immediately, Frisk fell into a deep sleep and woke hours later with the feeling that someone was watching them. They turned their head and gasped, they pushed themselves against the wall as they look at the intruder. 

The intruder looked similar to them except with pale skin, red eyes, pink cheeks, a green sweater striped with yellow, and they seemed slightly clear as if, they were a ghost. They seemed just as shocked as they looked over at Frisk. They recovered, however, with a eery smile as they stepped closer to Frisk. 

“Hey friend, I guess you can see me now. It's me! Your pal, your bud, the voice in your head, THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU.” The person shouted out with a manic grin and a familiar voice. Frisk started to shake, before they slapped the person. “Hahahahahaha. I can't believe you can touch me! This is amazing! That means I can touch you... Oh, but that isn't gentlemanly at all I need to buy you dinner first! Ah, I still haven't told you my name, I'm Chara.” The one called, Chara, extended their phantom hand that Frisk regarded skeptically. Eventually, Frisk shook the cold appendage in response with a unsure expression. 

“Did you see that she left a piece of Butts pie? I was just trying to see if I could eat it, however, that doesn't seem to be the case. I bet if you ate it... I could taste it on my tongue, just like that Spider Donut.” Chara exclaimed excitedly before pushing Frisk towards the untouched pie on the floor. Frisk hesitantly took a bite before widening their eyes in ecstasy and continued to devour the pie.

“Ah~, That's the stuff, I haven't had that pie in so long,” Chara grinned and licked his lips. “Maybe, now that you can see me, you won't ignore me. We need to talk about you and your urge to leave such a wonderful person,” Chara continued now with a scowl. Frisk backed up as Chara approached menacingly and right as they hit the wall, the plate dropped from their hands and shattered. The noise echoed throughout the house and rushing footsteps approached the door before busting it open. 

“Are you okay, my child?” Toriel worriedly asked as she looked at the damage on the floor, completely oblivious to the specter. “I'll clean it up, I don't want you to get hurt... Do not worry, my child, it was an accident.” Toriel said completely misreading Frisk's expression as they looked back and forth between Chara and her. After cleaning up the pieces she cupped Frisk's face and gave a kiss on their head. 

“Maybe you should rest some more. It must have been a difficult adventure you endured.” She said before exiting the room, leaving Chara and Frisk alone.

“...You're mute aren't you? None of the monsters have such disabilities, at least it's very rare. They know such things exist, but it's so rare they don't know the signs. However, you seem to be doing just fine without speaking. You're smart...except for that little decision in leaving this place.” Chara said, pausing to look at Frisk before continuing, “I'm sharing your body, y'know. Wherever you go, I go, so I want to make it clear. I. Want. To. Stay.” Chara emphasized his last statement by poking Frisk in the chest, near their red heart. 

Frisk swatted his hand away and shielded their heart with both hands. Before Chara could speak another word, Frisk walked out of the room in a huff. Chara blinked in surprise before smirking at the action.

“Finally, a reaction from the statue. Hehe, this is gonna be fun... especially if you make the decision for them,” Chara said looking at a wall, or that was what it seemed; he continued, “We can play together!~”


End file.
